Wings of Hope; Symbol of Ruin
by Platinum Angel
Summary: This is a remake of my pevious story Dark Angel, and i thought that it was terrible, but i think that you should check this one out, you may find that you like it. *Chapter one*


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters.   
  
AN: I have rewritten this story. Changing the title, and the whole point of the story. So read on and review when you are done if you wish me to continue.  
  
Wings of hope: Symbol of Ruin  
Chapter One: The Rebirth  
  
  
Tiny silver droplets dropped to the floor and created a glittering pool, where she could see her reflection.  
  
She looked down at her tear stained face, then at her bright sparkling violet eyes. Her beautiful ebony locks framed her delicate features perfectly. She then looked closer and got a glimpse of her raven-black wings. She was the dark angel.   
  
She looked around. "Where am I?" She asked softly. The walls were stone and of a beige color. She looked to the left to see a fountain with a gargoyle spraying water out of the mouth. The walls had elaborately decorated paintings. She walked over and looked closer. She gasped.  
  
Upon closer look, she could see the paintings were of a dark winged messenger destroying and killing. Sure she had a great urge to kill, but she always tried to disregard that feeling. Were there others like me? She suddenly had so many questions that needed answers. However, she did not know whom to ask.  
  
She looked around again. This must be my temple. However, who summoned me? More questions to go unanswered. Everything in the temple seemed to show pain and suffering. Gargoyles killing and decapitating. Angels like herself raining terror on the unsuspecting. What is going on?  
  
"You've finally arrived I see." A voice said from behind her. She whipped around in time to see a male face. Not of any race she was familiar with, but she seemed to recognize him, but then again she did not.  
  
"Who are you?" She responded. Was I so deep in thought that I did not sense him?  
  
"I am, let's just say, a friend. I have summoned you here to..." He paused, hoping to word things correctly and not give away his true purpose for the summoning. "... Help me. And you will do so, I am hoping."  
  
"And why would I want to help you? What would some one like you need my help for anyway? And do not lie to me... For I will know."  
  
"I need help...eradicating a few, how should I put it? I suppose that I should call them pests. They are keeping something from me that am rightfully mine. And I want it."  
  
"And what if I decide that this is not my problem, and that I have no need for helping you. What do you have to hold me to my word? What do I get for my services to you?"  
  
"You can have the universe, if that is what you want. Anything that I have, anything that you desire, can be yours."  
  
"What do I have to hold you to your word?"  
  
"Enough. Now will you help me? For this I must know."  
  
"As for the moment, I suppose that you may, but the moment that there is something that I do not like...I will not hesitate to kill you. And every other person that is in my way. Do you understand?"  
  
"Why...of course."   
  
There was an undertone to his words that she had not liked. She knew that he was hiding something, and as soon as she had found out, he will die by her hands. "This does not mean that you shall forever have my services. For this is only a temporary arrangement."  
  
"Only if you knew..." He whispered, and walked away. "Meet me on my ship in two hours. I am sure that you will be able to find it."  
  
She watched the back of the retreating form, remembering the short height and odd shape, accented with the tale and horns.   
  
Turning around and walking into the shadows, she thought what was going to happen. Disappearing and leaving the meeting place far behind her. Coming to an opening she spread her wings wide and flew into the air, searching for the location of the ship.  
  
Searching over the trees and mountains, past the raging rivers and her old temple which over seen it all, there was the round object she had been looking for. Glistening in Itaya's three suns, the colors bright and vibrant. Straightening her back and arching upward she soared silently threw the air, arriving at her destination moments later. 'So this is it huh? So fragile their creations.'  
  
One of the guards to the ship ran to her landing place.  
  
"You there! Cease!"  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
There raised arms and hollered the on coming attack. "Go! Line one!" The first strike ran an attack.  
  
She crouched down; digging her boots into the ground for a good balance, and held her ground. The earth started to shake as they charged on. Unsuspecting of her attack. The ground split, the earth opening and swallowing them whole. They all screamed as they fell. The ground closed again, ready for the next onslaught of men to drop beneath the surface.  
  
She raised her arms and sounded..."aiii ahhhhhhhhaaaaaa.... Aaahhhhhhhia...AAHHHHHHHHHH..." She sang, her body pulsed, and the men illuminated an opalescence, then fell to the ground, their hearts stopping and they ceased to beat.  
  
She turned quickly on her heals and headed for the main deck, but on her way she was spoken to over the loud speaker. "Well done...loved the show. See you inside." She ran full and leaped into the ship, expecting more men to attack. With none there, she walked on. She could hear the sounds of the cameras watching her, their mechanical movement obvious to the ear. She walked down the winding halls until she arrived at a great metal door. Large in shape but barren in decor.  
  
The door opened on it's own, knowing of her arrival.  
  
"Good that you could have made it...So glad to meet again."  
  
"Were you trying to kill me? Is that why the men were there?"  
  
"No. That was just a precaution. But you seemed to have handled it nicely. Now, should we get down to business?"  
  
"Business is not of my concern here at the moment. Not these exact moment. I wish to know whom I am working for…then we may get down to business." She stated matter-of-factly. "And I also think that you should learn not to keep your mental barriers so low when there is some one near that you are unfamiliar with…Freeza…"  
  
He looked around in astonishment. 'I had my mental barrier up…and I thought that it was strong…but not strong enough, I must be more careful. I should have felt her.' "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that, although I am not one to intrude, but I could have easily read your mind and know your every thought. But aren't you lucky that I am so kind and considerate to my hosts." She chuckled to herself lightly and glared at him. "Although I did not go into your mind, I still know that you are hiding something from me. That much I do know. And if it has something to do with me in this evil plot of yours, then I hope you know that you will die a long and ever-lasting death. Never again to be reigning over the ones that you do, and you shall suffer all the fates of all those you harmed."  
  
"Yes, of course. But let you know that you would not touch me if you knew what I was hiding. For you would quiver in -fear-…" His eyes glowed and eerie pink, and he cackled loudly. The sound echoing off the walls and recoiling back to her ears.  
  
"I do not fear you, nor do I fear your lack of compassion, or your rancor for all…I do not fear anything. After living as an eternal entity for so long, you seem to crave a decent death, for all you can do is suffer, death no longer offers am escape from the torment of reality." Her words were hard as ice, and they stabbed him. For if she feared nothing, then what would he have against her?  
  
"You shouldn't speak so soon, chi. For what you are may no longer feel physical pain, but what you shall receive from me is something so much deeper then that. For what you shall receive, shall be the death of another. The death of all, the death of all your kind. Death to the Saiyans."  
  
  
  
  
  
That was the newly redone chapter one. Please review and I hope that you like it. Hope it was long enough, I have the whole thing thought out, but only if my eyes would stay open…. ZZZzzzzz…  
^ _ ^ ^ _ ~ 


End file.
